Inside Out (Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Style)
Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Zeena The Zeti (Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Style) - Shrieky Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Shreeky.jpg|Shrieky as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Caring Crystals.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:Skippy Squirrel and Slappy Squirrel Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG